Man in the Shadows
by elusivephantom
Summary: Christine Daae has turned 18, the age of womanhood. At the party for her, she notices a strange guest, a man of the shadows. When her father tells her some news about this man, Christine decides she no longer can stay. She runs away....
1. birthday surpirses

The wind howled in painful sorrow; darkness cascading over the lane. Heavens very gates opened up to pour the waters over such a tragic scene. The black mare rode as hard as its legs would allow; hot breath streaming from its nostrils. Upon the beast, the cloaked figure leaned into the mare, trying to see in such weather. Green robes billowed behind as the hooded shadow tried to escape from what she left behind.

Christine Daae ran from her home and the events of late. The young nobles woman's curls lay under her cloak, tears and rain staining her face, and hair. How could he? Gustave Daae, her once beloved father, had just told Christine of his plans; and for that she fled. It was her 18th birthday, what should have been a splendid occasion. But alas! Good things never last.

Christine rode harder, trying desperately to forget the evening in whole.

** Flash back**

_Christine walked down the stairs of the humble Daae castle. The party guests and festivities decorated the entire lower level. This was her day, the day in which Christine became a woman. _

_Her royal blue gown came slightly off the shoulders and exposed her collarbone. The champagne lace, and intrigued designs made her look even more like an angel. Her hair was put up in the latest fashion, but a few chocolate tendrils managed to fall, framing her perfect heart shaped face. _

_She looked amazing. Her hand on the banister for strength, she made her way all they way to the landing before she met the awaiting party guests. Christine waited for the moment her father had told her. She stood there wondering why she was so nervous, forcing her self to breath over and over. _

"_Attention!" announced a very proud Lord Daae. " May I have your attention?" the party all quickly looked at the extremely handsome man on the bottom stair. "My good friends, I would like to thank you for joining me in this moment of a father's superb happiness. _

" _My daughter, my lovely daughter, comes now no longer a child, but a woman. We can all remember when my little girl would run around covered in mud, claiming to be one of the little village boys." Quite a few chuckles emerged at this statement, and to Christine's horror, her father continued. _

" _And our beautiful Christine would only get cleaned up to sing for guest, or her proud papa." A paternal tear was visible to only those closest to him. This man that was once a war leader, and a known man's man, only had weakness when it came to his daughter. _

" _So with out any further ado," he said quickly, remembering her was addressing a crowd. " I would like to present: Christine Daae! " this was her sign to continue down the stairs, to finally address her peers as a woman. _

_Christine was welcomed by cheers and such from the friends, and family that had gathered. The evening was rather a blur for Christine, so many conversations, so many dances, and so many men coming to claim her attention. But she was happy nonetheless. _

_Her father showed her around to every one in the room; Christine knew most of them by name, and the rest by sight. Christine, even in all the blur of color, elegant gown, and conversation, noticed a strange guest. The subject wore all black except for the red vest. His, for she was sure it was a he, face was hidden under the hood of his cloak, and the man hid in the shadows mostly._

_Every time Christine would try to get a better look at him, he vanished. This gave her the conclusion that she was just imagining him. She did have a vivid imagination, but something about the person in shadow intrigued her. Something about this dark silhouette made her loose focus on her guests, and the party itself, she had to know who he was. _

_Christine was however, rudely awakened from her thoughts, as her long time friend viscount Roul de Chaney. "Christine! Oh how lovely you look tonight!" Roul and Christine quickly embraced as friends who had been apart for some time. Then, holding her at arms length, Roul gave Christine that boyish grin that would have sent any other woman weak at the knees. " Oh Roul, I have missed you so! Promise me you wont go away for such a long time again!" _

_Our lovely viscount again flashed the deadly grin. "Only if you, Christine, promise me you will save me a dance." They both laughed, neither one noticing a shadow give a controlled snort at the boy's improprieties. Yet the girl seemed not to notice that the boy was obviously fond of her, a fondness that went deeper than friendship. _

_Soon the band began to play once again, and dance partners were sought. Roul went to beg Christine to fulfill her promise, and she obliged. The rest of the party seemed to marvel at the young couple; they seemed so perfect for each other._

_Roul spun Christine around with him; they were only focused on each other, neither of them willing this moment to stop. "Christine," Roul stopped for the third time trying to get out what he was thinking. "Roul, what is it? Is everything alright?" Christine worried slightly. He looked down into her eyes and just smiled. He could do this, right? "Christine, I-" Roul was cut off by a tap on the shoulder. _

" _Lord Daae," Roul cursed under his breath at the man's horrid timing. "Well Roul, might I ask to cut it? This is the last dance I believe, and I have yet to dance with my daughter." _

_Again silent curses, but he stepped back from the young beauty, and bowed to the two of them. Lord Daae stepped up and took his daughter's hand. "Christine, my dear Christine." Her father sighed, as he knew all too well what he had cut into, but if his plans were to fall through, M. de Chaney had almost spoilt it. _

"_Papa?" She was glad to be dancing with her father now, she had expected that Roul would object to having his dance interrupted, but he did not. He hadn't even asked for a promise of another. "Yes, my dear?"_

_Lord Daae looked down into his daughter's eyes. They were so much like her mothers. "Thank you. Thank you for everything. Tonight has been most splendid."_

"_Anything for my dear little Lotte. My dearest Christine, I have something I wish to tell you, but not quite yet. After the guests have all gone." Christine was nervous and excited at the same time. Her mind was reeling at the possibilities of what he could have to tell her. _

_Christine was rather fidgety by the time all guests, save Roul, had left. The Viscount stood by the door talking to Lord Daae, and Christine; little did he know neither one of them were paying him that much attention. Roul shook the Lord's hand, a bowed over Christine's. _

_As soon as Roul had left, Daae led Christine into his study. The room was very comfortable, and was considered one of the finest (if the finest) of the men's study in the neighborhood. The number of books was in the thousands, and the room held a masculine touch, much needed for such a man. _

_Christine had always admired this room, even as a young child, her father would bring her there for a type of treat. But as her father poured himself a drink, Christine's excitement grew to a boiling point. When her father had something to tell her, it usually involved him traveling or something in which she would need bribing, and the treasures her brought back served as such. Never gowns or jewels, she didn't really care for such things. No Daae brought her books and things from lands that no one really had heard of. Christine was one to forget her troubles when in the company of these wonders._

_Christine awaited her father's usual ' I'm sorry my dear, I must go away once again, but I promise this is the last time.' speech. Daae walked over to the fireplace next to the leather chairs, in which Christine occupied. He sipped his brandy, and tried to figure out how to say this. After an excruciatingly long pause, Christine watched her father as he moved right in front of her, kneeling. "Christine, my love. I want you to know that I have always tried to do what is best for you. Everything I have ever done has been to ensure your happiness, and I have made yet another one of those decisions." _

_Christine looked into her father's eyes, " Papa, you are making me nervous, what is it?" she did not lie the tone he was using; it sounded so somber. _

"_Christine, I know this may not sound like…I know you may be angry with me, but please remember its for you."_

"_Father! Out with it or I shall have a fit! You are frightening me!"_

_Lord Daae disregarded his brandy some time ago, and had now taken Christine's small hands. " A man has come to claim your hand in marriage, and I accepted. Christine!" Christine had fainted on hearing the she was to have an arranged marriage. _

_Much of the rest of the evening was a blur to her. She awoke, and her father was holding her telling her he was sorry and he loved her. But Christine's thoughts were elsewhere as she saw the hooded figure from the party behind her father. The masked man still hid behind the cloak and stayed mostly in the shadow, but Christine knew, this was the man her father had promised her to. _

_The next thing Christine knew, she had somehow made it out of the house, and to the stables. A horse had just happened to be saddled up and she jumped upon it. Christine flew from the house and its lands; she had to leave. Christine refused to stop as she heard her father's yells for her to come back; she refused to turn back. If they came after her, the she would just continue to ride into the night and what ever its darkness held. _

_**End Flashback**_

**Author's note: **

**Well loves, how did you like my first chapter? I wont beg for your responses, but the more I get, the quicker I update. Also the first person to respond…gets to become a character in this story…so please post your first name or a name you want me to use. (Please nothing stupid...) **

**Now to discuss some things…I DO NOT own ANY part of this besides the plot, and some characters in later chapters. **

**I also want to address the topic of this stories rating; it is rated 'M' for later chapters and such….**

**I truly do not have any idea how this will end, so I am up for suggestions! **

**Thanks so much!**

**Your humble yet obedient servant,**

**Elusive Phantom**


	2. fainting

Christine rode until the rains had calmed, and dawn was approaching. She knew she needed rest, but she wasn't about to sleep out in such an open place; what if highwaymen appeared? Christine looked about her, it was still dark out, but over the hills the first light rays were visible. She noted the forest that lay right behind her, and the fields she was riding into. She, being a rather smart girl- no woman- knew she should stay close to the trees, and any sign of a road. Christine shivered from the wet clothes attached to her body. If only she would have brought something else to wear! But then she didn't have any time; this had been a hasty decision, and possibly not her wisest.

" Come now Eowyn, we must find a place to stay before it is completely light. If I know papa, he will have half of the neighborhood searching for me. And Roul! Oh he will insist upon finding me! It seems we are doomed to be caught; but I will not go back! I can't believe papa would do something like this! Married to a complete stranger! I refuse it!

Let us ride hard and into some unknown place, Eowyn. Let us start a new life! I can almost see us now…Eowyn! Do you see that? It is a barn! We may be able to find lodgings there for today, and possibly some food."

Christine knew she had only a little money on her, but hopefully she could last on it a while. She needed to plan for what she was going to do, but as she was sleep deprived, plans were not forming well. By the time Christine had reached the farmhouse, the sun was firmly over the hills. Christine walked up the path to the door, but was greeted halfway there by a young man; she assumed was farm help. "May I help you, Miss?"

Christine could tell by the look on the young man's face that she was rather disheveled looking. " Yes, I am looking for the owners of the property. May I see them?"

"Well Miss, you are looking at him. I now own this humble farm. So how may I help you?"

"Oh! Well sir, I am ah- traveling- and am in need of lodging. My horse and I have been riding all night, and we are exhausted. I can pay you for your services." Christine was hoping with all hope that he would help, and not turn her away.

"Well my wife and I have no spare rooms, only the barn. Would that be suffice, Miss-?"

Christine didn't know if it was wise to give her name, but thought that she owed him for hospitality. " Christine. You may call me Christine, and yes that would be perfect."

The man smiled, and turned and whistled. An older man came up to them and waited for instructions. " Marston, please take Miss Christine's horse and feed it, water it, and let it rest. Then prepare a place for Miss Christine to sleep in the barn. Blankets and such will be needed." Marston nodded his head and gave a curt 'Yes, sir.'

The young man turned back to Christine, and smiled. "Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Alban, Mark Alban."

Christine took his proffered hand, and smiled. "Well thank you, M. Alban."

"Yes, now lets go get you something to eat, and some dry clothes. I'm sure my wife has something you can wear."

Christine was led into the little farmhouse, and was ushered into the sitting room. M. Alban introduced his lovely wife: Stacy Alban. She and her husband were polar opposites; she was rather short, petite figure, long, golden locks, and the purest blue eyes. M. Alban was tall, muscular and was decorated with dark hair and dark eyes.

Mme Alban insisted upon being called Stacy, and practically forced Christine into a bath, and a new, dry gown. By the time Christine was finally sitting down to supper, she was even more exhausted that before. But she found no peace as Stacy insisted upon knowing details about Christine, that she did not want to answer.

" So Christine, where did you say you were from again?" Christine had not said, and this was yet another feeble attempt to find out.

Christine was saved from having to answer by Alban interjecting. "Stacy, love, Christine has been deprived of quiet and sleep for some time now. I think its best we allow her to do so. " His tone was sweet, but Christine could tell it was final. Stacy nodded her head, and led Christine upstairs. Christine didn't understand when Stacy opened the door to a little bedroom. " Mark and I decided that you could share this room with my self, and Mark would sleep in the barn. Does this suit you?"

Christine was horrified. She force her hosts out of their bed? Never! " No! I would never allow Alban to sleep in the barn just on my behalf! No, I insist on sleeping in the barn! Besides," Christine said before Stacy could interrupt." I could never sleep here, and know that I forced a wife and husband to sleep apart!"

Stacy seemed grateful for Christine's refusal, and so let it go with no more of a fight than propriety would allow.

Christine woke in the middle of the night to a lantern being shown in her face. Christine squinted trying to see who the intruder was, when a female voice was heard. " Pardon me, Missus. But the master says that you are to come with me immediately. He says some one is here for ya. Master seemed to get into a small argument with 'em. They said something 'bout you needing to come home, or somethin' 'long those lines. So hurry Missus!"

Christine blanched. Oh father in Heaven, they found her! Now what was she to do? Three of them? Who could they be? Christine quickly got up and picked up the shall that Stacy had lent her, draping it across her shoulders. Christine followed the maid to the house, all the while her mind racing for some type of plan. Maybe she could get a minute alone with Stacy or Alban, and ask them for work?

Christine didn't have much planning time as she was quickly standing in the sitting room of the house. Christine might have expected her father, or perhaps Roul, but never did she expect to see the man from the party! Christine felt rather woozy. She knew she wasn't dreaming, for there were two men behind the mysterious man that Christine recognized. Two of her father's most trusted men were standing there looking at her as a worried friend would. But before any one had said anything, Christine, for the second time in two days fainted.

**Author's note:**

**Well hello my lovely viewers! I must beg you to forgive my short chapter! I just needed to add that all before I burst, and I would add more, but my homework needs finishing! So I promise as soon as I am done with that, I will add another chapter!**

**You may be wondering who the first reviewer was, and who their character is; well Stacy Alban is our very own ****Rains Phantom****! So there you go love!**

**If you want to be my next character, review first! Oh and Stacy will later become a bigger character! So yeah for Stacy! **

**Again: I DO NOT own ANY part of this story beside the plot, and a few characters!**

**Thank you to those who too the time to read this! 56 viewers and 3 reviews! Yeah! **

**If you have a suggestion as to where exactly the story should go, or have a scene you want me to add, then let me know!**

**Thanks again!**

**Your humble and obedient author,**

**Elusive Phantom**


	3. angry meetings

The sounds of familiar voices filled the air, causing Christine to stir. The warm glow of the fire, danced across her face. Christine was about to open her eyes when the voices became audible. " James, you cannot mean to tell me you agree with this ridiculous arrangement! This is Christine we are discussing! I cannot just stand by as her father just sells her to the highest bidder!" Raoul de Chagny was pacing around, fuming.

" Raoul, I do not agree with Lord Daae and his plans; but I cannot do anything to stop them. He is my Lord; I serve him and miss Christine. I understand old chap, I really do. I know what this means to you but-" James, Christine's second oldest friend, and first in charge under Lord Daae, stopped when he heard a groan emit from Christine.

Raoul rushed to her side, while James went to call for Lord Daae and the doctor. The door slammed shut and Raoul took Christine's small hand into his. " Oh, Christine!" he murmured. " Christine, forgive me. I cannot bare to see you in such a state; this is wrong, so very wrong." She stirred a bit more, and then her lovely eyes fluttered open.

"Raoul? Where- Where am I?" Christine grumbled.

" You are home, Christine. You ran away, and we tracked you down. We were so worried, Christine! You fainted and we had to-" Raoul was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Raoul, still holding Christine's hand, turned to see who was in the room with them. Raoul's grip tightened, and Christine could feel the hate radiating off of him. She turned to get a better look at the door, when she saw him. The man that had caused all this trouble; the man she was supposed to marry.

"_We?_ I was not aware you were amongst the search party with us. And I believe it was _I _who saved her from that horrid place." The man was adorned in black attire; yet he still held a commanding elegance Christine had not failed to notice. Raoul and the man neither said anything for a moment, both just glaring at the other. The man had not even looked at Christine since he came into the room, but did as he spoke.

" M. de Chagny, please leave. I would like a moment with Miss Daae. - _Now._"

Raoul made to protest, but a slight, reassuring squeeze from Christine, he nodded his head and left. The man did not fail to notice the interaction between them, and noted to keep Chagny out of the same room with her, alone.

Christine remained upon the ottoman, for her head was spinning slightly, but she managed to sit up. Now facing the man, she could look at him better.

He was a tall man, broad, strong build, and a manner of hold himself that gave the impression of one who gets what he wants. He was no longer hidden behind a cloak, nor lurking the shadows, causing Christine to realize a mask was hiding half his face. What a lovely face it was though, distinct, masculine features. Cheekbones sculptors would weep over, lips that begged to be kissed, clean-shaven chin. His eyes were that of an ice storm, demanding, yet alluring. Brown hair was slicked back from his face, save a few strays that fell into his eyes. '_What would cause a man to hide behind such a mask?'_ Christine shivered at the thought.

_Ahem._

Christine was brought forth from her observations, as he cleared his throat. Ah yes. He may be pleasing to the eye, but he was still forcing her to marry him.

Before Christine really knew what she was saying, she spouted,"  
How can you do this? How can you agree to marry some stranger? Do you have no conscious? Does it not tell you it is wrong to force a mere girl to wed you? What have you to say for yourself?"

She was livid, but nothing to be compared to as he. The man was obviously not used to being talked to in such a disrespectful manner; proves he really did not understand what he was getting himself into.

" First off _Mademoiselle_, you will treat your future husband with respect. Second, there are rules you must understand, and follow. You will not question me; you will not talk back. You will do as you are told, and you will act, as a good wife should. Third, you will need to be packed before dinner, for we are leaving then. Any questions? – None, good. Now I have one-"

Christine could feel heat rising into her face, but she did not care. Who was the man to order her about as mere property? " Sir! I will have you know, I am not a silly little girl who just obeys with out question. I sir, do not take orders from any one; my own father does not order me about in such a manner!" She had walked to two feet in front of the man, and stopped, huffing from her pent up anger.

He noticed her jaw was clenched, and her knuckles where white from the force she was balling them up with. Her face was flustered, but the blush did not stop at her cheeks, no it continued to her chest, and what lay beneath. She was truly breath taking when she was angry. Perhaps that was why he had allowed her to speak to him like that?

Fighting the sudden urge to kiss her, he slowly walked forward. With each predatory like step he took, she back up. She was nervous now, he could tell. '_Good,_' he thought. '_She will be less trouble if she fears me._' And that was what he intended, for her to fear him.

"You mademoiselle are mistaken. I do not treat you as property. I treat you as my future wife. Now I will only ask once more, go get your things packed." He stood right in front of her. They were so close that as she held her chin high, the tip of his nose almost touched her forehead. Her breathing became rigid, and her heartbeat quickened, an overwhelming amount of rage filling her.

They stood for a moment like that, before Christine decided to find her father, and stormed off. She would give him a piece of her mind! This monster he was trying to marry her to was too horrible! She could not and would not let her future be decided for her. This was the time for her to stand up and speak her mind about this arrangement, and _him._

**Authors note:**

**Well my lovely reviewers and faithful readers, I am sorry for the delay in update. School is just crazy right now. Oh and I also apologize for the horrid chapter! Please forgive me! It's short and just poopy! I wasn't sure how to go along with this part, and be able to transition smoothly into the next part, so this is the horrid spawn of I guess a lack of better writing skills? **

**I have had the loveliest reviews and I must say I do not deserve them. I am so happy that over 300 people have viewed my story and 15 have reviewed! **

**I was corrected on my spelling of Raoul's name. Thank you for pointing that out, I can't believe I did that! _blushes!_**

You humble author is currently looking for three new characters for the next few chapters, so if you are interested, comment and give me your first name. If you want the character to be like you (as much as possible) then give me a short description of yourself! Like basic looks, and personality.

**Also I DO NOT owns ANY of this story besides the plot and a few characters! **

**Again I ask you to forgive the chapter, and pray you don't hold it against me. **

**Your humble and obedient author,**

**Elusive Phantom**


	4. fighting tears, and recalling pasts

Christine was outraged. She had tracked her father to his chambers, and stormed in. "Father!" A very confused Lord Daae walked into view, wearing only trousers and baring a muscled chest. "Oh! Christine! You are awake! Thank the Lord-" He rushed forward and held her close. " Christine, I was so worried about you. I thought I was going to have a heart attack, for being sick with worry. You must never do that again, my dear. I am not sure you old papa could stand such a fright again."

He gave her a mock stern gaze, ending in a loving smile. Christine stopped herself, before she forgave him completely or forgot her mission. She cleared her throat. "Can you not understand my reason for fleeing, Papa?" He held her at an arms distance, looking befuddled. She continued," Do you not understand that I ran because I refuse to marry him, Papa?"

"Christine," he said suddenly realizing what was happening." I am truly sorry about all this, but I-"

"You cannot mean to tell me that you still want me to marry him! Father! I will not do it! You cannot force me to marry a stranger!" Christine was panting and stepping as far from her father as possible.

" Christine, if you just give the man a chance-"

"I do not want to give him a chance! He is a stranger! I want to marry some one of _my_ choosing! Why are you doing this? You always told me to follow my heart, to marry for love. You and mama had love, why do you want to deny me that?"

" I don't want to deny you love, Christine, I am merely- I want- I have to…"

" When Edania Milstrode was married off to some man, you told me that I would never have to worry about such a thing!"

Christine was close to tears now. Her voice, even as she willed it to be strong, was starting to break. "Papa, I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" Her voice barley above a whisper, she looked deep into his eyes. "Why?"

Gustave Daae looked helplessly at his daughter. He could not endure to see her like this, so defenseless and weak. She was one of the strongest women he had met, and here she was fighting tears. " Christine, my darling, I cannot tell you why I- you would not understand- but please know I am so sorry. I love you, and I would never do anything to put you in harm's way. Just give him a chance. You may find the love you seek."

Christine could no longer control the tears. They fell down her face, staining her cheeks. She could not understand why life was being so unfair to her. Why could her father not explain to her the reasons he had to justify his marrying her off? Where there any reasons? Christine wanted to believe her father was not that cruel.

Christine turned from her father and quickly left the room. This was too much. Tears still poured down her face, obscuring her vision. She did not look to where she was going, only trying to get as far away from her father as possible. Until an obstacle stopped her, sending her to the floor. She waited, with closed eyes, for the impact with the hard floor, but none came. Instead two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

She wiped the tears from her eye, and looked up to her saviors face. James smiled down at her, and then noticing her tears, looked deeply concerned. " Christine? What's wrong?" James Blanc, Christine's friend from childhood, was always one to be there for Christine. He had protected her from anything; made sure his little Christine never was upset. He even signed under her father's command in the army, and then later stayed under his command, so to be sure to protect her from everything in the cruel world. It broke his heart now that he could not shield her from this new pain. " Ah, my sweet little fleur, why the tears? Someone who deserves only the finest things should never be reduced to tears. Tell me the monster's name who made you cry, and I shall take care of them." He said giving her a mock serious look. He gained the reaction he wanted as she chuckled and gave a half smile. " My poor le chevalier dans briller d'armure, I fear you can not avenge these tears. My father still insists upon my marrying _him_."

"Oh Christine, you know I never will agree with this arrangement, and will do everything in my power to persuade your father, but I do believe he means well. And if for one second I thought he meant you ill, I would take you from here right now, and serve you for the rest of my days."

A heartfelt smile appeared on the distressed young woman's face." Oh James! You are so sweet! How you know what to say to make a girl feel better!"

He still held her, and gave a wolfish grin." Only for you, Milady."

" I shall miss you terribly when- when I – while I am away. You promise not to forget me?"

" Christine! Forget you? Pah! Besides my little fleur, I am coming with you."

Her fallen face lit up and became that of an excited little girl. " James! You tease! Do not say such things unless you swear it to be true!"

"Oh but I do swear. Do you not remember my promise?" He looked at her, waiting until she said:" No, I do not. What promise?"

" I once promised this little ange that I would forever follow, serve, and protect her. But it seems as if the little ange has forgotten. Ah, a shame that."

She laughed, how good it felt to laugh when times were troubling. " How could I have forgotten? But I do distinctly remember not being the angel you portray me as."

They talked of old times a few moments more, and then he saw her to her rooms.

" This Milady is where I bid you bonne nuit. I assume you have to pack for tomorrows trip?"

The light in Christine's face faded slightly, such talk of simpler times had caused her to temporally forget the situation she was presently in. "Yes, I fear I am no longer the lady of this manor. I am to be the wife of some unknown character, mistress of some unknown place. But if you are to come with me, I will find at least some happiness in this. Bonne nuit, James."

" Bonne nuit, l'ange de ma vie."

**Author's note:**

**Bonjour mes amours!**

**How might you all lovely people be this fine evening? I'm really sorry about the delay in posts, I just am a little overwhelmed with school, and all. But I hope you like this chapter! Short, but I wanted this to be a James and Christine chapter. The next will be the trip to Eric's manor and the first day there! So be looking for that! In fact I might just add it next…**

**Thank you to all my viewers! 24 reviews and 699 views! Oh my goodness! Well keep up the good work, and I'll keep the chapters coming! **

**I added one of the requested characters in (Mrs. Edania Milstrode.) She will be in later chapters, and the other will be introduced in the next chapter! **

**Now for the French translations:**

Bonne nuit good night Ange angel Fleur flower L'ange de ma vie angel of my life Le chevalier dans briller d'armure knight in shining armor 

Once again: I do not own ANY of the Phantom of the Opera…. Just this plot and a few new characters…but if Eric goes on sale, please let me know!

**Now I will leave you to _review…_hint-hint**

**Your humble and obedient author,**

**Elusive Phantom **


	5. authors note

Authors note:

Hello my lovely fans! Well I am still here but I am going through a major writers block! So as soon as I get this chapter finished, ill put it up! Now if you have any ideas as to what you want to happen…even a scene you want to play out, let me know! The more reviews the more ill post! Ok well I got to leave. So g'day or g'night!

Your humble and obedient servant,

Elusive Phantom


	6. carriage rides, and girly memories

Christine moaned slightly as the carriage jolted causing her to wake. She opened her eyes slowly to find only her husband. Husband. So much meaning behind that simple word and yet she couldn't really recall the wedding.

She remembered walking down the isle with her father, then with him. She at that moment had realized she didn't even know her future husband's name. She had stopped suddenly, and asked him. He had sighed and rolled his eyes as if it was such a foolish notion to want to know the name of the man you were to marry. " Erik Dupont."

Erik Dupont. Her name was now to be Christine Erik Dupont? Even she had to admit it had such a nice flow to it. But what did that matter to her? She was being forced into a marriage based on some type of business gain, instead of love.

The ceremony went by so fast; she hardly could remember her vows. How fake they seemed to her. After the vows they had been told to kiss the bride. She looked up at him in a scared like manner. She had kissed two men before and now she was to kiss her husband, she wondered if he would kiss her passionately in front of her father, Raoul and James. He hadn't though. It had been a quick, chaste kiss, with out any feeling, just like the whole marriage.

Everything had gone to the grooms liking. A short, small service with only the basic people; after the ceremony Erik had told her to bid her family and friends good bye for it was time to go. And now here they were: riding along not speaking in a carriage heading to someplace that was to be her new home. The ride might have been an easier one if Erik had allowed James to ride in the carriage with them. But he had said it was not proper for a guard to ride with the newly wedded couple. Christine could tell that James's pride was hurt at being called a lowly guard, but he held strong for her. James had told her that he would be following on horseback with some of the other men that were in charge of seeing to her safe journey.

" I see you are awake now." Erik said, not looking up from some book he had found in the carriage.

" I am." She replied, hating to state the obvious.

" And was your little nap a pleasant one?" He sounded almost caring. This would be a first for him, because every time she had spoken to him, he had treated her as property.

"As well as can be expected in a carriage, sir." He raised an eyebrow at her tongue, but she quickly added: "Thank you for asking."

"Good." He said, ending the only conversation they would have for yet another hour.

Christine looked out the carriage window for most of that time only getting glimpses of country side and few trees. How dull she thought. She thought of the trees surrounding her father's estate, and all the many things that had happened there. Her first kiss had been with a village farm boy. Right after he had caught her, saving her from falling straight to the ground, and her death for sure. Well it had seemed that way when she was a mere fourteen. She had always after that been more cautious when climbing trees.

Christine hadn't really heard herself let out a soft chuckle until Erik had made a _ahem _noise. "Something you find funny, Christine?" He made even such a simple statement sound like a reprimand. But her 'husband' would not overpower her so easily.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there was. I was just recollecting a happy childhood memory. Something to brighten such a dull ride, is always welcome don't you think?"

She had been rather smug with her answer, but she had not expected him to reply as such: " I daresay I agree. Please do tell what this happy memory was of, and perhaps I could enjoy a laugh with you?"

" Well you shall find it silly, I am sure. It is nothing of importance, just a silly girlish memory. You would much rather continue on with your book. So I shall not interrupt you again."

"No. I _insist_ upon hearing this memory, childish or not."

She sighed, and resigned herself for embarrassment. "Well, when I was fourteen I was determined that I was just as capable to climb a tree as any farm boy that ever walked. Well I climbed a rather large tree, and was the proudest girl in the world that I had done so in my dress and stockings. On my way down I fell the last five or six feet, and would have surely broken a bone if not for a farm boy. He caught me, and I – well I was eternally grateful."

After a few moments, he said simply," I suppose this was not the end of your encounter with the farm boy?"

Christine blushed a, in Erik's opinion, a pretty shade of pink. "Well, I – no not exactly."

He looked up at her expectantly. "And?" He prodded. Christine had a feeling that he knew what had happened, but was just teasing her.

"Well, I thanked him for being so kind, I rewarded him with a kiss." She let it all out in one long breath she was sure he had not heard her.

"Ah, " he said. " a kiss to reward the fair prince with; how _terribly _romantic. Were these sweet thoughts instilled by an old nursemaid, or that just of girlish fantasies?"

" You mock me sir, but I will have you know that it was not just some silly fantasy of mine, nor did my old maid fill my head with such thoughts." Her cheeks were flushed with her apparent anger. He knew he had struck a soft spot.

" Oh? And prey tell where did such romantic notions come from, if not from some silly old woman?"

Christine could see his smirk, but couldn't help but be roped into this battle with him. " If you must know, it was the books my father read to me when I was a little girl. He always made the fairy tales sound so much sweeter. I always waited for my prince charming to ride up and sweep me away. After mother became ill for such along time, I feared being stuck in the cage my home had become forever. You mock me, and my silly girly dreams, but they are the only things that held my sanity for years. So go ahead sir, laugh at me."

He looked completely taken aback by such a speech. After a short silence, he said," I am sorry, truly. If I had known it meant so much to you, I would never have goaded you so. Please forgive me."

They exchanged a look. One that held a sorrow for the pain he knew she had felt for the loss of her mother, and that of forgiveness. It was their first real bonding.

Noting else was said for the rest of the ride, but they both sat in comfortable silence, trying to figure out what had just happened and what would come to happen.

**Author's note:**

**YEAH! I'm back and done with the blasted writer's block! The chapter is nothing but a transition chapter, and is rather awful, but it's the best I could do. **

**Well 1785 hits and 29 reviews…wow. I believe you deserve a pat on the back! Go ahead…you deserve it! Keep up the good work!**

**Ok Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the plot and a few made up characters. That's it! But if Erik goes on sale…..let me know!**

**Well goodnight or good day…. depends on your location!**

**Thanks again!**

**Your humble and obedient author,**

Elusive Phantom 


	7. rain and tears

Rain fell down on her rosy cheeks, mingling with her tears. Her lively curls were weighed down; her red, swollen lips making the softest of whimpers. The glorious eyes that were usually lit with happiness and merriment now lacked that light.

Her clothes clung to her body making her shake from the cold dampness. Her chest heaved as she leaned against the stone wall. She closed her eyes and let out a grieved sigh. She had just wanted to take a relaxing walk in the fields when it had started to rain. She didn't fully understand why she was crying but knew that it felt good to release all of her pent up emotions.

"Christine?" Christine shot her head up at the familiar voice. "James!" she cried as she flew into his open arms.

James heart ached at the site of a crying and helpless looking Christine. It was such an odd site for him, and one he wished to never see again. He held her close as she wept; his anger was boiling at the possibilities of what could be making his strong Christine cry.

"Christine, what is wrong? Why the tears?"

Christine surprised him when she laughed. "In all honesty, I do not know. I-I just feel very weighed down. All that's happened since my birthday party…. its overwhelming. "She said as James placed his cloak about her shaking shoulders.

James could fully understand what she meant, and was just relieved that it wasn't a certain husband making her weep. However he was still confused at why she had chosen to run out in the rain to cry. She could have caught her death! When he voiced his question and concern she looked off at the distance and told him of what had happened to drive her out doors.

_Earlier that day:_

Erik paced the floors. He was in his study, and trying hard to figure out a way to make this easier. Ever since their conversation he had felt like a complete dolt. He had just wanted to get _some _type of reaction from her, even if it was anger.

She had looked so wonderful at their wedding, and he could hardly control himself. Nothing did he want more than to sweep her off her feet, and claim her as his. But there was a problem: she hated him. She was furious she was being forced into this marriage, and was making his life rather difficult. Now he was to just sit at dinner with her, and then sleep in the same bed with out even a kiss. What was it they said? Hell hath no fury like a woman, and what of a man kept from his beautiful bride?

This was ridiculous! In five minutes time he would dine with her, and he would be damned if he would let on to her affect on him!

Dinner was a somber occasion. Erik and Christine sat in silence most of the time, only to speak to exchange some small talk. All conversation failed, and Erik found himself desperate. She sat at the opposite end of the large table, and he could not stand being so far from her. If asked he would deny such a thing, but silently he seethed at the situation they were in.

Christine sat there quietly eating her soup when Erik tried once again at a conversation. "Tell me some of your other happy memories, if you would, Christine."

He knew she had to speak more than a short, simple, conversation-killing sentence. He held in a groan as she answered with a simple, " There is nothing to entertain, sir." She looked at her spoon and sighed. He would have given anything to know what she was thinking.

"Come, come. Let me be the judge of that. Tell me something, anything." Erik was grasping for anything now. What would happen if she still refused? Would yet another silence form between them? He could not bare such a thing.

She placed her spoon down, and picked up her napkin. She wiped her mouth and placed it back into her lap. "Well sir, I do not know what you wish to hear. Give me some type of a topic and I will try certainly to entertain you."

He controlled his smile, and replied," Tell me a little of your childhood. What was it like in your home?"

"My father was always away in war, or doing some deed for the King, God, and country. Mama always said that a man of duty always was held high in God's eyes. But I did not listen to her, I only yearned for my sweet papa to come home." She paused only for a second as if making sure he still wanted her to continue.

"After papa came home, he would always tell me wonderful stories, and when he would run low on them, he would pick up a book and read until I fell asleep." She looked longingly at the candlestick and sighed softly.

Erik had fully stopped eating as she continued. Her voice had him hypnotized.

" But when mother became ill, everything changed. Father took leave from the King's services and stayed home to take care of mama. I was always forced to keep quiet and not disturb them by the housemaids. They would send me up to my room and only on special occasion would they allow me outside. But the doctor told papa that I could catch the same illness mama had if I did not spend more time out of doors. So I was only allowed after that to be indoors for meals, baths and to sleep. I never really saw mama or papa for a little over a year. They told me one day I could go in and visit her. That was the last time I ever saw my sweet mama; she died and my father went back to war."

Erik was again left in silence by his wife's revelation. Would he ever be able to make her smile, or would he forever be cursed with the gift to make her eyes water and her smile fade?

"I am so sorry, Christine." All conversation completely died after that.

After dinner Christine decided she needed some fresh air. It had been painful to recall and share her childhood. Oh! Her poor mama! And for Erik to see her weakness made it all the worse. She had shed a few tears in front of him and possibly lost any respect she may have had in his eyes. He had even showed her pity! She hated being pitied!

She walked out of the grand oak doors of Erik's castle._ Erik's castle_, she couldn't even acknowledge the fact that it now also belonged to _her_. But the place seemed too brooding and dark to be something she would own. The stone was a dark color, and shadows lay everywhere. No roses or gardens of any type lay with in the castle gates, and the thought made her heart ache.

She walked slowly passed all the people who seemed as if not caring if this strange woman even took her next breath. But Christine didn't mind, all that mattered was she get away from all of this for just a moment. To find some calm secluded spot to where she could look over her life, and not have to worry about any one seeing her tears.

It had seemed like hours since she had left the dinner table when it started to rain. Christine hadn't even really paid much mind to where she was going until then, but knew she would need to hurry and get back to the castle before she caught her death. So she turned and walked back, until the rain was coming down hard enough to make it difficult to see. Lifting her soaked skirts, she ran as fast as she could back to the castle.

As James held her close they both heard a low growl. James spun around and pulled his sword out in attempt to protect Christine. With out thinking she clutched his shirt and whimpered. But neither one of them could have been prepared for the sight in front of them: a soaked and livid Erik.

Erik had felt even more like an ass after his dinner with Christine. Would he be able to have a conversation with his wife with out bringing tears to her eyes? He paced in his study for nearly an hour trying to decide what his course of action would be when a servant knocked on his door. It was his butler Andrew. "My Lord?"

"Come in, Andrew." Erik drawled. Even though Andrew was the closest thing he had to a father, he was not extremely pleased to see the old man. The man had a way about him that made you feel as if you were unworthy of his wonderful advice and compassion.

Andrew was a man of nearly 60 but looked a bit younger. Tall and slim but had a look of strength. His hair was white and wispy, and upon his face lay a pair of round spectacles. He had an odd twinkle to his eye that led one to believe he knew more than he led on. Andrew could easily have been a father figure to any one, and was loved by all.

"My Lord, I was just informed that the young Miss has left the castle's grounds and now wonders about the fields."

Erik's head popped up at this. "Christine? She-she left the grounds? Unattended?"

"Yes, My Lord. And I believe it was going-" Just then a sudden thunder clap could be heard from ever where in the castle."-to rain, Sir."

Erik rushed from the room only stopping to grab a cloak and then went in search of his wife. He searched for a full five minutes before finally seeing her. But in the state in which he found her was a most alarming one.

He was about to call to her when that James boy pulled _his_ wife to him. Erik was livid. He watched as that boy comforted _his_ Christine, and she allowed him to. Erik then thought that allowing that mere boy to come with them had been a mistake. But it was one he would fix as he tore the boy to shreds.

A low growl came from deep within him as he saw the boy smooth his hand over Christine's back. A bit too low for his comfort, but then again another man touching his wife period made him quake in anger. "Christine," he heard himself whisper. Well it was more like a growl, but he didn't really care at the moment.

James quickly put his sword away when he saw it was just Erik. He fully understood what it looked like the lord of this land, but he was not going to let this man think he could strike fear into him. "My Lord," he bowed slightly only as much as needed, and then turned to Christine. He quickly bowed to her and whispered to where only she could hear," I will be waiting not too far, so do not fear. If he tries _anything _I will kill him myself." He then left before she could say anything.

Erik clenched his fists as the boy whispered something into his wife's ear. But he didn't have much time to dwell on the thought before he attacked the James boy from behind. The last thing James hearing was Christine's horrified shriek.

------------- ------------- ------------- --------

**Author's Note:**

**Hello all! I am sooooooo sorry it took so gosh darn long to update! I again was having writer's block and then like 30 min ago it came to me! Lol I guess its cause it was raining…lol….but any way! I am currently looking for an editor! If you are really good at grammar and can find errors in anything, then please let me know! **

** The benefit to this would be to know what's happening to any story of mine before every one else!! **

**Again let me say that I DO NOT own the Phantom of the opera plot or characters! But I do own some original characters and this plot! **

**I have had a whopping 35 reviews…and 2801 views!! I am touched! Please give yourself a big hug for me!**

**Thanks every one for the lovely reviews and I cant tell you what it means to me that this lovely person said they liked the character James better than Raoul!!**

**Thanks to every one!**

**KEEP ON REVIEWING!!!**

**Your humble and obedient author,**

**Elusive Phantom**

**Oh and ps! The new character Andrew is based on my buddy! Love you Andrew!!!**


	8. after the fact

Christine screamed as her husband grabbed James and throwing him to the ground. James was a strong man but was completely unprepared for this sudden attack.

Erik saw red, literally. He saw the boy's blood just above his brow. Erik stood triumphantly over his victim prepared to kill him in less than a minute. He was about to throw the first punch when Christine bravely charged forth and held firmly onto his arm.

"Erik, no!" She cried. "Leave him alone!"

Erik's anger only multiplied. He spun around and faced his wife. " Leave him alone?" He hissed coldly. "And why should I leave him alone, my dear wife?" Christine knew it was meant as an insult the way he said "wife," but she didn't care.

"Because he did nothing to you! How dare you come and attack him! How-"

"How dare _me_? You can honestly begin to defend him to me after I witnessed with my own eyes, him _caressing_ my wife?" Erik's voice was cold and unbelieving, but his words made Christine blush at his implications. He thought that James and she had been…_caressing _one another?

She knew not where she gathered the strength or the courage but she did the only thing she could at that moment: she slapped her husband across the unmasked side of his face.

Erik couldn't believe it she had slapped_ him_? He was about to yell at her, and possibly more, until Christine's hurt voice sounded. " You think me unfaithful?" It didn't really sound like a question but he started to answer that he did before he caught the tears that now freely fell from his wife's eyes. His breath hitched in his throat, even through the rain he could see the pain and sorrow in her eyes.

"I may have been forced into this marriage, but I am one to keep her vows." With that Christine turned her attention back to James, who at this point was covered in his own blood. The small cut upon his brow now taunted Erik, reminding him of his vengeful notions.

Neither of them spared Erik a second glance as she helped him up, and helped him back into the castle. Erik was too ashamed to follow. He knew he was in the wrong. He would be damned if he was going to admit it, but she wouldn't go back on her vows. That much he knew about her.

Christine was tending to James's wound, she insisted that she would change from her wet clothes afterwards, much to the horror of James and one of the ladies-maids. James hissed as she took a cloth to the gash, trying to stop the bleeding. "Oh hush, you are being a baby." Christine scolded. He moved away from her as best he could when she patted the wound.

"Ouch! Christine! Are you trying to make it worse?" he screeched, sounding more like a child by the moment.

Christine couldn't keep the chuckle from her voice." Stop moving about and it will hurt a lot less!" This earned a scowl from James, but he said no more. After applying salve to the wound then dressing it, Christine reluctantly agreed to be changed.

Erik found himself once again pacing the floors of his study. He felt horrid. This was not how he had envisioned his life after marriage. Hell, it was _nothing_ like what he had imagined. Erik had hoped that his new bride and he would not even left the rooms of Erik's quarters, but no it had been two days since they had arrived and not once had they….

"My Lord?" Andrew came in holding a silver tray with things to dress a wound. Erik rolled his eyes, would the old man _ever_ give up? Erik allowed Andrew to take his hand, which had in the "fight" been cut badly, which he cleaned and the wrapped in white linen.

Erik wondered if his wife was tending to the boy, or if he felt alone as Erik did in that moment. The thought of his wife tending the boy's wounds made the area around where a heart would lay clench. Poppy cock, Erik was sure he had no heart.

Christine sat in what were now she and her husband's rooms. The layout was quite simple. The door that led to their room was in a hallway that split into four separate rooms. The shared library off to the right with a large fireplace and books numbering in the thousands, and this was perhaps Christine's favorite room. Then to the right was Erik's personal quarters, which in all honesty she had no clue as to what lay behind the, she had not asked Erik when he gave her the tour, and he had not offered.

The bedroom was across the hall to the left of the main door way and was positively wondrous. The room was mostly plain but furnished in the most expensive of bedroom sets. The dark mahogany woods made the red satin of the bed coverings beg to be touched. The bed was huge and plush. The red canopy matched the covering perfectly and it gave the room a seductive feel. As the bed was the main piece of furnishing in the room it pulled you to it.

Christine was glad she and her husband had not yet slept in the same bed, but was very much shocked by it. She was not _completely_ unaware of the dealings of married couples, and what the husband had a right to claim as his, but Erik had not even slept in the same room with her and she had been there two nights already. This made her nervous.

Her private quarters lay to the left of this room. It was perfection in its simplest form. The wooden floors had a huge plush rug upon it, keeping her feet warm when she went with out shoes. The walls had dried flowers on them and portraits of beautiful women of power in history. A huge fireplace warmed the room and provided extra light when the sun went down. There was a lovely antique writing table in one corner, and books lined two walls. They were mostly books that had been pasted down in Erik's family line, as well as some that were from her father.

By the fire sat an armoire with lovely little rose designs on it. There were three other chairs with simple blue patterns on them, for guests should she choose to entertain some ladies there.

Even with all of these lovely little things, Christine's favorite spot in this room was the window seat in front of the huge window overlooking the courtyard and just over the gates of Erik's castle. _Their _castle, she reminded herself.

Christine was currently looking out the window rain pouring down and some spraying into her face, but she didn't care. She was furious. Erik, her father, Raoul, her mother, all of them; it was their faults she was in this situation. Besides James, she felt like she had been wronged in everything so far. Ah sweet James. His name brought a smile to her lips. He was so kind and caring, and the way he had tried to hold himself lie a man as she cleaned his wounds made her cry in laughter.

She was rudely interrupted from her thoughts as a ladies-maid came bustling in her room very much out of breath. "Milady- forgive me- Master- he, he wants you. – Says he must see you as soon as possible- he was so angry, Milady. – You should hurry."

Christine smiled and turned her attention back to the window. "I'm afraid he will have to wait until I am ready to speak with him."

A rather long chapter I must say! Well I am sorry I haven't updated in so long! I have been waiting for an editor to pop up and help me but none have really come. Sad really. Oh well.

A disclaimer: I own NOTHING of PotO or any of its characters! I own only the plot, some original characters and a few other tid bits.

I am really happy about all the reviews I have gotten as well as the views! Keep up the good work!

Your humble and obedient servant,

Elusive Phantom


	9. authors note2

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry to inform you I will not be finishing this story. (For now at least) I am trying to think of what could happen next, and I'm finding nothing. I may (at a later date) rewrite it, so it flows better and everything works. But for now this story is on hiatus.

Thank you to every one who reviewed and read my story!

Sorry,

Elusive Phantom


	10. My story no more

Dear Readers,

As much as it pains me to give up completely on this story, I have to abandon it. I am leaving it to not only my personal friend, but a capable and wonderful writer. Her name is Colleen, and I know she will do this story better justice than I could have imagined! So if you want to continue to read it, be on the look out for her updates.

Go get 'em Colleen! Good luck and I hope you find it easier than I to finish it!

Elusive Phantom


End file.
